


A Different Kind of Worship

by fortune_cookie



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Harry Du Bois, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game, Sweet and tender absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortune_cookie/pseuds/fortune_cookie
Summary: Something in you wants to utterly wreck him. To see him writhing beneath you, forgetting everything but your name as it falls from his lips.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	A Different Kind of Worship

The lieutenant tastes faintly of wood smoke and laundry detergent. At least, that’s what you’d like to think as you press your lips to the side of his neck, and he moans your name in response.

_H-Harry-_

The sound spurs you on, stirs something deep and primal in the depths of your limbic system. _That’s it, Harry boy. Show him the best time of his life. You’re good for it, aren’t you? With your clever mouth and even cleverer hands._

Something in you wants to utterly wreck him. To see him writhing beneath you, forgetting everything but your name as it falls from his lips again and again like a liturgy and-

No.

That’s not right. This is Kim. For everything he’s put up with, everything he’s done for you, every time he watched and waited and patiently answered your most ridiculous questions while you did the Jamrock shuffle across Martinaise, he deserves more. He deserves to be worshipped.

So, you set out to do just that—worshipping him with your hands, your mouth, stroking every bit of exposed flesh, sucking purple marks into the side of his neck, licking gently at his chest before sucking hard just above his nipple; mapping his body with teeth and tongue and wondering how in the hell you ever lived without the sound of him moaning softly above you, breath coming in ragged little gasps. You look up, half expecting his glasses to be fogged like in one of the dirty novels that you think you’ve never read, almost definitely haven’t read, but instead you see him staring intently back down at you, his mouth slightly open, cheeks stained red with lust, or maybe just red from the heat of the room and your bodies.

He watches through half-lidded eyes as you move even lower. You return his gaze, rubbing one cheek against his cloth-covered erection. As your reach up to undo the button on his trousers, Kim’s hand drifts downward. He strokes your cheek with his thumb, an odd look in his eyes, before threading his fingers into your hair and urging you on with a not-so-gentle tug. _Eager, isn’t he? Or controlling, maybe._ The fleeting thought of Kim dressed in uniform and standing over you with a leather crop in hand, or maybe a paddle, sets your skin on fire. Suddenly, the feeling of your own erection pressed against the fabric of those awful disco pants is unbearably tight.

You can’t pull down Kim’s pants fast enough, pressing a reverent kiss to the flushed head of his dick before you swallow him down. You’re not sure where, or if, you ever learned to do this, but you feel a sudden surge of confidence in your ability to give a decent blowjob when Kim starts thrusting into the wet heat of your mouth. His fingers tighten their grip in your hair, and when you glance up, he has a wild, half-dazed look on his face like he wants to devour you alive. _Fuck yes, that’s the right stuff_ _—_ a gleeful, self-satisfied little voice in the back of your mind chortles. _Now, let’s move this to the bedroom and see what other pretty faces we can get him to make while he’s lying on his back._ The thought of Kim, lying under you, trusting and pliant and eager beyond words is almost too much. You moan and wrap your hand around the base of his dick, stroking what you can’t fit into your mouth until _— Oh! Oh, fuuuuck —_ he’s shuddering against you, spilling his release down your throat.

Before you can blink, Kim is on his knees. He presses a fierce kiss to your lips, licking into your mouth and pulling your cock out to stroke you off. It doesn’t take long. After only a few strokes, you’re coming into his hand.

You both pull back, panting, trying to catch your breath.

“Harry,” Kim says, his skin flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The sound of your name is like warm honey on his lips. “Perhaps we should get off the floor?” His expression shifts into a small, satisfied smile as he reaches up a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from your face. His hand lingers, caressing your cheek. In the back of your mind, you realize you must look like a complete mess, but you find it hard to care when Kim is looking at you like _that._

You swallow back a sudden feeling of apprehension.

 _Whatever you do_ —the voice hisses a warning from the depths of your brain— _do not screw this up._

You stand and offer a hand to Kim. He takes it, and you help to pull him up. He suddenly presses in, arms wrapping around your middle in a tight embrace. You reach up to stroke his hair. You rest your cheek on the top of his head, content to simply breathe in the faint herbal scent of his shampoo and linger in his embrace for a moment.

If it wasn’t obvious before, the tight feeling in your chest makes it painfully clear. You would do anything for this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors! This wasn't betaed.
> 
> Honestly, I was just struck by the desire to write this after playing the game. Heavily inspired by the developing relationship dynamics in the as-of-yet unfinished Kim/Harry fic, Jamrock Blues, which you should absolutely go and read. I can't recommend it enough.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105048/chapters/52757107


End file.
